Talk:Taric/@comment-4304118-20110920023059/@comment-153.107.33.153-20110922021834
AD / Tank Taric *Inspired by how tank my aura taric was Runes Red: Atk Speed Yellow: Mana Regen/Time Blue: Magic Resistance/Time Quint: Armor Masteries (8/21/1) Build attack speed and critical in the reds, the 1 utility is improved ghost This taric was made by looking at why Auric was surviving and converting his Aura's into selfish abilties. Start with hp pot, Regrowth Pendent and build it into a FON, normally your second item should be a Negatron cloak, if more magic defence is needed continue to finish FON now. Get Heart of Gold now Berseker's Greaves (reeeaallly nice) now continue building your randiun's unless its completely unneessary (all enemies are mages) and finish it when u can The Black Clever, fear its power, for Taric will overly destroy his enemies armor (-30 from shatter, -45 TBC) shoving the enemy into negative armor and giving taric his much loved attack speed, by this point taric should have something around 1.5ish attack speed, which is quite fast and you can deal a lot of damage while radiance is running. Finally Frozen mallet I've never had to build his 6th item as of yet, tho im leaving it to the situation, and sometimes ive had to get Executioner's calling to ruin enemy heals, some ideas are Starks Madreds Thornmail QSS Banshees Ghost Heal, again This taric is an amazing 1v1 laner. Ignorance is power, for ranged AD characters will not be able to hurt you much as long as you are bashing creeps, sometimes AD carries such as caitlyn have given up on hurting me due to my high armor from shatter combined with heals from imbue and runes/masteries armor/damage reduction, for this to happen shatter and imbue need to be closely leveled just as in Auric. once FON is completed you can ignore mages too. some Questions expected FON? why FON? regeneration? isnt banshees better than FON? shouldnt i improve my ap? No. .. Fine ill explain, HP regeneration with taric's high armor is what makes him invulnerable to the AD carries, ever since imbue was heavily shot down it doesnt heal you very often and the ap ratio on it was cut in half :O <- my face when i saw the imba nerf from hell. Yes AP taric was one of my favorites, and as much i want to bring him back, he isnt coming! however walking among your minion friends and being able to acquire minion kills while taking no damage is almost as fun as AP taric, as that was one of the things i liked about him, his incrediheal. ANYWAY back to the point, FON also gives movement speed, again, much loved by slowbo taric and when you have a self-healing move, more resistance is MUCH better than resistance/health, tho i do miss that spell shield. this taric lives through a loooot of hits, so negating just one doesnt do much. ... Then why level heal? Its base values are high (about 60-70ish ap worth per level) and its cooldown drops slightly, hp regeneration is not enough alone to stop your enemies, dont forget its 140% heal to yourself. Hp... regeneration... taric?... lets compare AP to Hp regeneration 20 ap from an amp tome, 15 per 5 from regrowth, imbue at MAX level has a 16 second CD, maybe u can quicken it to 10 on minions, but your not always attacking are you? :), and even on 10.... firstly 16 seconds, 20 ap means 12 bonus to heal + 40% to yourself (remember this is a selfish taric, tho heal the other tank in a TF) means about 16 all together. hp regen is 15per 5 so that would easily go 3 times during that time (45 over 15) now tell me which is the greater heal. IN FACT on taric HP regeneration is so strong that when, combined with his armor/mr, it has an incredible effect incombat too, making taric survive far longer than by rights he should. This build has something around 80per 5 regeneration so 16 persecond, when u have 200 armor, you are pretty much negating 50 physical dps. Randiun's. OK firstly, hp regen, which is mentioned above, but thats not too important whats important is NO-ONE ESCAPES TARIC ';..;', taric will deal everyone a horrible painful death. also this gives some hp, when combined with the other items in this build, u will have 3k life at level 18, which is plenty Frozen mallet is truely the end of tarics enemies, when comined with the black clever your enemies armor will drop and drop while you punch 240 damage into them with every strike (when radiance is active, with TBC), for what can they do then?, kill taric? *laughs* yea.. right. GL with that. anyway, for taric lovers, try my build, see if you enjoy it. until now, any tank taric i've built was very weak, but i really enjoy playing this one.